You Still Have Me!
by Promise
Summary: This is a very sad fic, about Yami and his Yugi. What would happen if the Yugi was suddenly gone? Charier death! And a song fic! Evanescence’s My Immortal *Yoai!!!!!*
1. Default Chapter

This is a very sad fic. About Yami and his Yugi. Charier death! And a song fic! I don't own Evanescence's My Immortal Yu-Gi-Oh! or I have a ton of type-os but I don't care! Hope u like it!  
  
You still have all of me.  
  
By Promise  
  
Yami and Yugi had been going out for nearly 4 years now. They were both in school and were less than 1 month away from high school graduating. Life was good. Life was great. Everything was just how they wanted it to be. Yami and Yugi had gotten ready for bed. It being a Wednesday they had school in the morning. That night, Yugi lay awake thinking to himself about life and how much it meant to him.  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
Here I am. I'm 18 now. I can't wait tell I get out of here! I'm tired of this to small of a town. But in this town I have everything I need. I have love of the greatest kind. Yami. I love him with all I got, and then some. If he ever left me I don't know what I would do. Never go out with another guy again, and just go out with girls? Never love again? Just kill myself and not have to worry about love? No, I wouldn't be able to do that I would be too scared. God, I'm like a little kid, a child even. But I'm no child now.  
  
I've grown up a lot, in size and emotion. I smile at the thought. I'm rather well built, for a boy my size. I'm still short, but only a head shorter than my Yami, but I still get scared a lot when I need to be strong. It might not show but I feel it. And I hate myself for it. I feel it hold me back from things I shouldn't have to be held back from. Like my Yami and me, we didn't kiss tell like 3 months after we had been going out. And we didn't 'do it' tell almost near 3 months ago Just because I wasn't sure if I was ready.  
  
~I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears~  
  
I sigh as sleep starts to bacon me in to its awaiting arms. Sleep come to easy for me..  
  
"Go Yami! Go! Get out of here! Leave me!" I screamed at Yami who was standing before me, his red eyes blazing with hate. I knew that my eyes were too.  
  
When he just stood there I yell at him again. "Get the hell out of my life!" I cry turning and making a mad dash to the house. I hear him banging on the door that I slammed it in his face. I slid down to the floor leaning up agents the door. Tears poring down my face. 'Why won't you just leave?!' I think fiercely. 'God Yami stop hurting me like this! Please just leave me! I don't love you any more!' I choke on sobs as I keep saying that to myself over and over again. 'I don't love you any more, I don't love you. any more, I don't love you..'  
  
~And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave~  
  
I don't know how long I stayed there, sobbing like that but I know time passed too quickly and too slow at the same time. I was now walking around the house and every thing was like a memory of him, of Yami. It was like he was still here. Like he was still bound to this house. This very place was riddled with his presence, and everything was part of him. Just like I was apart of him and he is apart of me. No! He hurt me! He left me!  
  
I run upstairs to our room and flinging myself on my bed. Chocking on sobs, tears soaking my pillow 'God! This was our room! Why won't it leave me all alone!? Why won't you leave me alone!?' I cry over and over again in my mind. And so I cry, and cry and cry, tell sleep claims me, but one last though runs through my mind. 'Why did you leave me alone?'  
  
~'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone~  
  
I bolted up right in my bed, tears flooding down my face and breathing hard.  
  
"Yami!" I cry out. And in an instant he's at my side pulling me into a tight embrace.  
  
"What happened?" He asks in a concerned voice.  
  
I'm still choking on sobs and unable to answer. So he just holds me till I fall asleep in his arms, a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning I still don't tell my Yami about my dream. It hurts just to even think about. And I pry he doesn't ask I don't know if I could even start with out crying like a little kid. No, I won't tell him not yet, any way.  
  
The school day goes buy too fast, and then I find us getting ready for bed again. I'm dreading sleep. Sleep means dreams. Dreams mean the possibility of another nightmare. I hate nightmares. I despise them. And I would never-  
  
"Yugi? Are you ok?" I hear Yami call from behind me. I must have just spaced out.  
  
"Yeah, just tired." I lie. 'Great, now he'll make me go to sleep.  
  
//Then get some sleep. You need it. One more day of school for this week and then we're two weeks away from graduation.//  
  
/K I will. / I smile at my Yami and crawl over to my bed. Mentally kicking myself.  
  
Yami smiles, kisses me good night, turning out the light and getting into bed himself he soon falls asleep.  
  
'How do I do this to myself? I just got myself right ware I don't want to be. Great.'I yawn knowing I can't fight off sleep forever. So I give up the futile fight and let sleep take me over.  
  
That night the nightmare came again, threefold of what it was the night before. But this time I didn't wake up in the middle of the night. I woke up late near late school and Yami didn't hold me in his arms like the last time. It's not his fault. He didn't know I had the nightmare. My face wasn't tear stricken like last time. But my eyes were all puffy like I had been crying, or sick.  
  
I crawl out of bed getting ready for school then running out the door with Yami at my side. The school day is slow I have all my long classes today, and everyone of my friends asks me why I look so tired and sick. I just say I must be getting a cold or something. They believe me, or so I think. I don't think Yami did though, but he thankfully let it go.  
  
That night I have the nightmare again just as bad as last time, if not worse. The rest of the weekend is the same. Night after night the same nightmare and Yami doesn't always wake up to hold me. It's not always the same when I wake up. Sometimes I have tears running down my face, others times I don't, and then I'm mad cause I don't. It doesn't make any sense! It hurts every time and it won't stop! And every night it just gets worse.  
  
It's Wednesday now and I've had the nightmares every night for near a week and it just gets worse ever damn time. It doesn't get any better, and it won't go away. Yami still doesn't know, but I can tell that he is worried about me. I look horrible; I look like I haven't slept in days. Which is somewhat true, cause when you dream you don't actually sleep, you think and don't rest your brain. My grandpa is getting worried to he wants me to go see the doctor, but I say no every time. God I'm so tired. I just want to sleep with out the nightmare even if it was just for an hour or so I just need sleep.  
  
The pain I feel is so real, and it won't stop. And the more time I give it, it just gets worse. I need to tell Yami. I need to tell someone..  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~  
  
"Yami can I talk to you?" I ask walking into our room. My voice sounds horse and scratch. Great.  
  
Yami is getting ready to go to the store for grandpa and is in a hurry. Grandpa forgot to go grocery shopping again and now wants to make diner that we don't have, so Yami is going to go and get it. I couldn't have picked a better time.  
  
"Um. yeah. But I'm kind of in a rush." he answers, sitting down on the his bed while putting on his shoes. He looks up at me waiting for me to continue.  
  
"Well.you see. I've- I've been...-" I start, my voice cracking and I start to feel a lump in my throat.  
  
"What is it Yugi?" He asks me looking worriedly at me.  
  
"I have.I have been having-" I start again but am cut off my grandpa yelling from down stairs.  
  
"Yami hurry up! I need too start the chicken soon! And I can't do it with out the chicken!"  
  
Sighing Yami gets up and heads over to the door ware I'm at.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi but I need to get going." He says kissing me first on the forehead then the lips. "I'll be back soon and you can tell me then, ok?" I nod at him and I can feel tears burning the back of my eyes. "k, see you in a few.." He says running down the stairs two at a time.  
  
I here the front door close and the car engine start and then pulling away. A choked sob escapes my lips and I slam our bedroom door shut locking it and toughing myself on my bed, tears starting to fall down pail my face.  
  
I was so close to telling him! Why didn't I stop him and tell him I needed to talk about this now?! He would have listened! Just like I would do for him! I've wiped away his tears and stayed awake with him before! I've fought with him when we dueled, telling him that I fight with him in his fears. When we could have lost each other during countless times someone has tried to take my puzzle. That was his fear, losing me! But I've been here the whole time! I helped him when he was learning about his past. I supported him the whole time! So why can't he be here with me? Why can't he just see I need him? WHY?! I need him! Yami, I need you now! I've been there for you, now please be here for me.. No that's unfair. I can't blame him for me not saying anything sooner. He won't ever lose me. He is mine and I am his. I will always have him, and he will always have me..  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Yugi fell asleep the nightmare didn't come. But he wouldn't have noticed, he was out cold. When Yami returned home with the chicken, he when upstairs only to find his sleeping angel. He let him sleep, knowing he hadn't been feeling well for a while.  
  
The next morning was normal, Yami and Yugi getting up rushing around getting ready for school. Yugi had a smile on his face, something Yami hadn't seen in a while. He was happy that Yugi was back to normal. And Yugi was happy he got some real sleep. So, off to school they went. The day passing by to long and slow, but it was finally ended and Yami and Yugi were headed out of the school when Tea ran up to them asking for Yami's assistance.  
  
"Hey Yami, hey Yugi. Yami, the Drama department is having trouble with sound system again and Josh is out for the next two days. They need your help cause you're the only other person who knows the cracks for the system. Will you help?" She rambled.  
  
Yami sighed nodded his head. He turned to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi this could take a while. Why don't you head on home with out me? I'll be home soon." Yami asked. Yugi nodded agreeing.  
  
He never fit in with the drama department so there was no point in waiting for Yami, if it meant staying in the pact forever with no one too talk to. So Yugi headed home giving Yami a kiss good bye and waving good-bye to Tea.  
  
The way home was not long. The only bad part was right out in front of the Turtle Game Shop. The road was often busy and cars often when to fast for there own good.  
  
Maybe, just maybe if Yugi had waited a second longer before he crossed. Maybe if the driver was going the speed limit instead of going 15 miles over, maybe if he had even stopped to tie his shoe before he crossed.. maybe he would have survived. Just maybe. The car hit and killed him almost on impact. Yugi's grandfather was at the door of the shop when it happened. Yami was just heading out of the school when he felt the sharp pain in his heart and on his sides. "Yugi." He whispered eyes filling with tears...  
  
The day Yugi was placed in the ground was the day Yami almost completely stopped talking. He would only say what was need, nothing more. His eyes were emotionless, cold and flat, as if to block out everything that threatened to get in. Yami was sitting in their room, in the dark, near the middle of the night. Thinking about nothing but his lost angel.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
'Gone. Just like that. And he is gone. No more light. No more love. No more Yugi. His light was just gone; in the blink of an eye the blinding light was gone. Now I'm still here and I have nothing. I can die now. I couldn't before. Not unless you were gone. And now you are Yugi. You are gone. Why did you go?.'  
  
~You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind~  
  
I crawl under the covers closing my eyes. Sleep comes fast for me..  
  
I wake up in a cold sweat. I just dreamed that Yugi was back and he didn't know who I was! His face is still burned on the inside of my eyes! 'Yugi I use to love dreaming about you but now, now I can't take it! I miss you to much for this! No! Yugi, come back to me! I need you! Don't leave me! I can't live with out you! Come back! Come back'.. I start to cry tears poring down my face. I still need you, Yugi.. God I'm going insane! Your voice use to stop me from that! Yugi, I need to hear your voice, I need you.  
  
~Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me~  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Six months later Yami was still cold and silent to everyone, if not more so. He was working at the Turtle Game Shop for money and he would rarely go out with the gang and just to hang out anymore. He missed his little angel so much. And as time when on it just seamed to get worse.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~  
  
He would still cry some times, the tears that only fall silent in the dark moonless nights. Sometimes he would take long walks in the park, remembering how he had protected Yugi from bullies before. They would chase him here, and here is ware Yami put an end to that. He wouldn't let anyone or anything harm his little angel. And he wouldn't let Yugi down, never. Even now Yugi would know that Yami would have been there if he could have. He would have stopped that car.. he would have been there for his light. But that didn't happen, but Yami would still be there for his light. He knew that there would be a time when he would be with his little angel again and his love would never falter before then or after.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~  
  
So many times Yami had tried to snap out of his dark, depressed mood. So many times, he knew that Yugi was gone now but Yugi was in his heart and he would be back with his angel someday. But he felt so alone. He never had any friends of his own. He really only had Yugi. He was alone and he hated it. He needed Yugi back. He needed help with this. He couldn't do it alone.  
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along~  
  
One year later; Yami was at Yugi's grave, placing fresh flowers next to the tombstone. Again he remembered how he used to protect his light from danger and how he helped Yugi trough any crisis that he might be going trough at the time.He strangely remembered how he would hold Yugi in the night through night when he would wake from a bad dream. Yugi seamed to have a lot of them before he was killed.. and Yami never did figurer out what they were about..  
  
Yami gingerly reached up and touched the puzzle that hung around the neck. And he felt warmth coming from it, like sunshine on a beach. It almost felt like Yugi was there with him. Yami's smiled knowing that he probably was. He had gotten better somewhat. He had been making an effort to talk to his friends again. He felt that Yugi would not have wanted him to be sad like this for so long.  
  
Yami felt a hand resting on his should and he turned around to see Seto giving him a gentle smile.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
Yami looked once more back at the head stone, a glowing light seamed to come from it. With a smile he looked back to Seto and said. "Yes. Yes, now I am." And with that he turned and walked with Yugi's grandfather, Seto, Joey, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Mai, and Mokiba out of the cemetery.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years~  
  
Once they reached the gate a strong wind started to blow, and rain started to fall softly. While everyone was getting into there own cars, Yami when to his motorbike. Starting it up, he took one more look back to the cemetery and he could have sworn that he saw a flash of light. Shaking his head he pulled out of the parking lot, and on to the road. He dodged cars like normal, he seamed to tempt fate as much at possible. When he got to the turtle game shop he slowed down, taking his time on this road. He never, NEVER, when fast on this road.  
  
Pulling into the drive he put away his bike and looked across the street. What he saw there, is most likely was most would consider impossible. Yugi was there, running across the street to him. His eyes filled with love, cheerfulness, and pure innocents, he was there! He was alive! Yugi was alive! Tears starting to run down his face he ran out to meet him.  
  
Once Yugi was in his arms, realization donned on him and he scooped Yugi up and he kept running to the other side of the street. but it was to late. The car was there already. The hard unforgiving street was what met Yami in the blink of an eye. Yami faintly heard a young woman scream and someone yell to get help. Then the world went spinning off in to darkness. The darkness that was Yami's existence. The darkness with out a light.  
  
~But you still have  
  
All of me~  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Well that's it. I do have a different ending but its kind of stupid and less sad. In fact it's a happy ending. If enough people want I'll put it up. Hoped you liked it! 


	2. Second Ending!

Second ending!!!! Read if you didn't like how it ended the first time!  
  
$$$$$$$$$  
  
When Yami opened his eyes next, he was met with a blindingly white light. Was he dead? Was he finally going to be with his angel again? Was this heaven?  
  
"Yami? Oh my god! He's awake!" he heard a girl holler, that sounded a lot like Tea. "Yami! I'm so glad you're alive!" She screeches again. 'Yep that's Tea all right. Crap, I was looking forward to dieing too.' With a sigh he looked around.  
  
That white light he saw before was the open window. Wait. Why was there an open window if he was sick? He looked around the room some more his eyes falling on the gang and Yugi's grandfather. Then they fell on to the bed next to him; there was a wide-eyed, happy, smiling Yugi! He was alive, but how?  
  
When Yami opened his mouth to ask, Bakura interrupted him.  
  
"I gave him an extra chance. It could only be done one year after he died. And I wasn't expecting you to come and jump in front of the damn car like that!"  
  
When Yami only looked at him like he was crazy (which he is, but that's beside the point) Yugi explained a little better.  
  
"Bakura gave up his life for me. (Basically, Bakura can die even if Ryou isn't dead!) If that car hit me I wouldn't have died. I would have just been hurt, but not dead. But you took all impact. And now you are the one with the broken ribs. I came back not because Bakura made me. I could have stayed in heaven, but I came back for you Yami. I'm still yours." Yugi smiled and looked at Yami, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Yami was waiting to wake up any minute, but he didn't. Yugi was back, and he was still Yami's angel. Yugi came back for him, and Yugi was still his! Life ruled!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Happy? I hope so! Short? Yes! Do I care? Nope! Just have fun and R&R! 


End file.
